galliandndfandomcom-20200213-history
The World of Gallian Wiki
Welcome to the World of Gallian News * 12/3 Session **Started at the port city of the Elves. **The party's ranger arrived with another former boar back to a dwarf. **This dwarf was the boar Isha had nicknamed "Boris" on the Island. **Began trek to Druid meeting. **Set up camp at an old guard tower. **Entire party knocked out by magic at night. **Party had same "nightmare" of going to hell. **Met up with all dead characters who were now being tortured. **Met up with Dracolich and Lester **Woken by a hobbit and two elves. **Hobbit hit on Isha who gave him a squishy Orc tooth **Hobbit lost his apatite. **The ranger elf warned party of approaching storm giant. **Orcs attacked killed hobbit and quiet elf. **Team followed ranger elf into woods where storm giant attacked. **Orcs attacked in storm as well. **Group split up in storm but found each other by a rock face. **Strange symbol noticed on rock face. **Vandra used fire opal received earlier to open rock face. **Lead to a door that team inferred only elves could pass. **For half elves attempted to open door. **Door opened half way and ogre attacked. **After ogre defeated team came across Orc hide out. **Killed Orcs at hide out. Vandra revised one to gather information. **When other Orcs returned Vandra disguised herself as dead Orc. **Found out Vulgnash was working for the Dracolich and his location. **Found the Druid meeting. **Druids were all animals and told Ivellios to have faith in humans. **Found out elves were leaving the Northern Continent to humans. **Told that group was the only one to save the world. ***Dwarves didn't care. ***Heredon Humans too poor. ***Mystarria humans too corrupt. ***Indohopal humans too parnaoid and greedy. ***Inkarrian Lizard people focus on machinery over magic. **Dracolich appeared and killed all the Druids except Ivellios. **Team barely won against the Dracolich. **Physical body of the Dracolich destroyed but learned of phylactery. **As the Dracolich's body was dying the area around the battle zone was destroyed. **Team escaped to over a near by river. * November 2009 Sessions *October 2009 Sessions Links: Lidda Gimli Sunspore Ishavriel Isladar Vandra Jas Wolverton Arthas Bright Kilo Vix Bastet-Cas Keven Soulaxe Gallian In the world of Gallian, there is a medium sized land mass with many countries dividing it up, with a lot of different races and cultures. From the sweeping deserts of Inkarra to the forests of old in Sylvarresta, even the lush temperate nation of Heredon. All of the nations have many different things to offer and as many sights to see. Gallian is a terra-land mass continent with 6 nations covering many different types of ecosystems with an even greater variety of creatures, The nations are [[Gladden|'Gladden']]-Home to the Dwarven lords.[[Sylvarresta|'Sylvarresta']]- Home to the Wood Elves. [[Mystarria|'Mystarria']]- Home to great men of the numenor, living long rich lives, and having a special interest in magic, and alchemy. [[Heredon|'Heredon']]- Home to simplistic rural farmers, a much poorer nation out of them all, but rich with natural appreciation and festivals to celebrate the change in seasons. [[Inkarra|'Inkarra']]- a desert realm, home to handy lizard like people.' Indhopal'- Home to blood mines, and spices, these people most represent that of middle eastern folk in our world. And then several smaller nations that are part of the Island chains throughout. Category:Browse